A Very Stupid Fight
by Lets Stand Up And Scream
Summary: 2D hates how he is the only person doing the house work, so he and Murdoc bet that whoever win's in a fight get's to clean for a whole year. First Gorillaz story.


**-ONE SHOT! I loveee Gorillaz (( Listening to them right now in fact )) I really never done a Gorillaz story before... so here is my try at it.-**

* * *

2D was cleaning out the sink in the kitchen, he was the only one that actually cleaned around the house, yet Murdoc still complained that it was not good enough. Like right now in fact.

"You missed a spot," He told 2D over his shoulder looking down at the sink.

"Where?" 2D didn't see anything unclean about the sink, since he was in fact scrubbing it for about a half an hour. But leave it to Murdoc to be Mr. Spotless. At least only when 2D started to clean...

"Right there," As he said it, Murdoc dumped a bag of dirt into the sink, "That should keep you busy for a while, eh?" He started laughing at 2D as he left the room.

2D should have known better then to fall into Murdoc's trap, but he was somewhat gullible... "You think this is easy?" 2D called to Murdoc. He turned around to face 2D, "I like to see you clean the house for once..." 2D challenged.

"Why should I? We have a pretty little maid already doing it for us!" Murdoc said with a smirk, "And she does an okay job."

"Do YOU want to try? I bet you can't do it..."

"And how do you want to settle our bet then? A fight?" Wait... that was a pretty good idea.

"A... fight?" 2D repeated.

"Yes! That'll be it! Whoever losses will have to do the chores around the house for a whole year."

"But...I-"

"Great, see you in an hour," Murdoc said then left. How was 2D going to pull this off? He couldn't get Russel to do this for him, and he sure knew that he could not beat Murdoc in a fight without dying! He had his hand's tied.

2D left the dirt in the sink, he was going to have to clean it out again later, so it didn't really matter. He went into the living room where he saw Noodle and Russel playing a video game. Noodle cheered, she must have won...again... They both noticed 2D standing in the doorway.

"Hehehe, when you die, can I have your stuff, 2D?" Noodle asked jokingly.

"No way, I already called it," Russel told her.

"Um..." Were they REALLY fighting over who get's his stuff? It wasn't like he was really going to die... Right?

"Anyways," Noodle started again, "What's the fight about?"

"...House chores..." 2D mumbled.

"You are kidding me, right D?"

2D shook his head.

"Wow... Well, either way, you are going to need training," Noodle stood on the coffee table, "And I am here to help!" She pointed her thumb towards herself.

Was she serious? Even if she was, there was no way that 2D was going to get good enough to beat Murdoc. "Um... that's alright I-" Before he could finish what he was saying, Noodle dragged him over to where Russel was.

"Alright, tackle him," Noodle instructed 2D. She pointed at Russel who crackled his knuckles.

Really now, she just had to be joking. There was no way that he could tackle him.

"Time is ticking!"

Without warning, Russel tackled 2D to the ground. "WAH!' 2D yelled as he went down.

Noodle started to shake her head, "I think you are doomed."

"...Thanks for the encouragement, Noodle..."

"You're welcome," She hopped down off of the table, "Alright, wimp. Tackle me!"

2D stood up his head was aching from both his headache and he smacked his head hard on the floor. There was no way that he was going to tackle Noodle, it just didn't seem right. But it was too late to think anymore about it, Noodle tackled him. They both fell, but Noodle ran from the room as fast as she could. Checking his pockets, he found that he wallet was gone. Well, that's one of the things that Noodle was getting that was his.

* * *

That was it then, it has been an hour and 2D did nothing but worry. Down in the basement was a large wrestling mat. Both Murdoc and 2D were standing on either side of it with their wrestling gloves on. Noodle and Russel sat on lawn chairs waiting to see the fight happen. They both knew that Murdoc was going to win, but in order for a bet to take place, one of them had to be on 2D's side. It was a heads or tails pick and Noodle ended up with 2D. Each had placed $50 dollars, -In Noodles case, the money from 2D's wallet-.

"TEAR HIS HEAD OFF!" Noodle yelled at 2D.

"We both know he's gonna lose, right?" Russel asked the girl.

"Of course!" From under her chair, Noodle pulled out a bell. She ringed it twice, "FIGHT!"

Murdoc punched his two wrestling gloves together and grinned, he had this in the bag. 2D held up his arm's in self defense, worried that he was going to get hit in the face.

"Stop being a wimp!" Murdoc said before punching 2D's arm's. 2D just stood right where he was, not moving at all.

"Don't hurt me!" 2D cried.

"Then just give up already!"

2D didn't want to give up, but he also didn't want to punched at. He decided that he had to at least try... He started to swing his arms around, punching the air. No one really understood what he was doing. Murdoc just stood away from him, wondering if he was going to do anything else but punch nothing. He shrugged then punch 2D dead in the face. He fell on his back. There, he thought to himself, he tried.

"NO YOU IDIOT!" Noodle yelled, "GET UP! YOU HAVE TEN SECONDS!" Russel was the one counting down.

"Can't I just lay here?" 2D asked.

"NO! IF YOU MAKE ME LOSE MY 50 BUCKS, MURDOC WON'T BE THE ONLY ONE PUNCHING YOU IN THE FACE!"

With a groan, 2D stood back up, he had a bruise on the right side of his face. He just did what he had done before he fell... He started to punch the air. Hey, he managed to hit Murdoc in the arm. Murdoc was so mad that he started copying what 2D was doing. Noodle and Russel just sat there thinking... what the hell are they doing?

"...I think we are done here..." Russel said then stood up from his chair. He walked onto the mat and pushed Murdoc away from the mat. He landed on the basement floor. "There, 2D wins by default! Take my damn money..." Russel threw the $50 at Noodle which she caught happily.

"Wait, no!" Murdoc said, "That didn't count!"

"Yes it did, Murdoc. Now you have house chores for a year, and me. I have my money!" Noodle said then went upstairs with Russel.

* * *

Grumbling, Murdoc was cleaning out the kitchen sink. He should have never bet this, it was too much work. He had heard footsteps walking into the kitchen. He looked up and saw 2D with a bag in his hand.

"Get out!" Murdoc snapped at him.

"What?" 2D asked innocently, "I came to see how your cleaning was going." He glanced in the sink, it was almost spotless, "Just one thing..."

"What's that...?" Murdoc already seen what was coming for him. 2D dumped a bag of dirt into the sink.

"You missed a spot. But it should be no big deal, right?" He laughed before leaving.

**-Rebels **

* * *

**-Like I said, I tried. I think I spelled Murdoc's name right... I'm not sure, I just think. But here you go, my first Gorillaz story. It only took me... like an half hour.-**


End file.
